


By Candlelight

by timehopper



Series: Original Character Works [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Seduction, Wizard Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Theod Udara sits at his desk working away at his magnum opus when a most welcome distraction comes to insist he take a much-deserved break.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Character Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsfortheDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsfortheDead/gifts).



> One year ago I wrote this story for my [best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsfortheDead/pseuds/WordsfortheDead). Now here it is so it can be relived again and again and again!
> 
> Theod belongs to [WordsfortheDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsfortheDead/pseuds/WordsfortheDead). Mouse is my own character. :)

It’s a dark night. No moonlight penetrates the endless spanse of clouds obscuring it; no stars peek out from their cover. The sky is black as ink - the very same ink that fills the inkwell Theod dips his quill into. The lack of light does not bother him; so long as he has a candle, he will be able to continue his work.

He scribbles furiously on the pages of what will become his greatest achievement: a manuscript detailing all his many various theories on magical illusions, how and why they work, and his own contributions to their field of study. One of which is the current subject of his writing: the use of magical substances to enhance illusions.

He mumbles to himself as he writes line after line of messy, scrawling script. He knows it is just barely legible, and yet he does not take the time to slow down and carefully write out his words; he has so many ideas just dying to burst forth from his mind, he cannot possibly hold himself back and write them out slowly and carefully. Besides...

“It’s just a draft,” he tells himself. It’s much more important to get the words out than for them to be neat and tidy. And if he can’t decipher them later on, well… that’s a future-Theod problem. Or an opportunity to write more - and better! - notes.

“A-ha!” He slams a thick, inky dot down onto the page after finishing the last sentence of his paragraph and throws the quill to the desk in triumph. “That should be enough on how the properties of pixie dust can enhance the finer details of particularly difficult illusions! And now onto the next section, about how hallucinations caused by the very same substance differ from the illusions they can create, and how to tell the difference between a true pixie-induced illusion and a mere hallucination…”

Theod loudly cracks his knuckles, shakes out his wrists, and picks his quill back up. He rolls it between his fingers, smiling to himself as he puzzles out how to start the next paragraph of his frankly _brilliant_ thesis, and bends over to hover over his parchment…

Only to straighten back up with a (very manly) squeal as he feels something long and nimble trace over his shoulders.

Theod whips around in his seat and comes face to face with Mouse, who stands back, caught off-guard. Her shoulders are tense and her hands are raised in the air like she had been caught stealing (again).

“Mouse!” Theod exclaims. He puts a hand to his heaving chest, trying to calm his erratically beating heart. “I didn’t see you there.”

Now that the moment of surprise has passed, Mouse lowers her hands and relaxes. She half-laughs, but it sounds more like she’s trying to catch her breath too. “Of course not,” she says. “You were… very involved in your writing.”

“Oh, well, yes, I suppose I was,” Theod says. “It is so very easy to get invested in the properties of pixie dust, you know--”

“I know.” Mouse laughs and steps forward. She puts her hands on Theod’s shoulders and begins to slowly rub them. “And I’m sure everyone else will too, once you’re finished your manuscript. You’ve been working _so_ hard on it…”

“It is my life’s work,” Theod says. He puffs his chest out proudly, pleased that Mouse recognizes all the time and effort he’s been putting into this book.

“Mmm, I know.” There’s a devilish tilt in the way Mouse smiles at Theod. She digs her fingers into his shoulders and massages them deeply and intently. Theod groans, eyes slipping shut. She really does have a way with her hands…

“Yes, well… I’m glad you recognize how important this is to me…”

“Of course,” Mouse says. Her voice drops low; Theod swears he can almost feel it rumbling through him, as if he were pressed right up against her rather than a foot or two away. “But there _are_ other things in life, you know. Other _pleasures_. Are you sure I can’t tempt you away with some of them…?”

Theod hums. When he opens his eyes, he realizes Mouse is much closer to him now… and his eyes are level with her - Theod feels his face warm as he thinks about how... exceptionally adequate her bosom is.

It is then that he realizes that Mouse is wearing robes.

But not just any robes.

 _His_ robes.

“...Mouse,” Theod starts, swallowing thickly around the lump that had just formed in his throat. “A-are those… my robes?”

“Hm?” Mouse looks down at herself as if she had just noticed she was wearing clothes that most certainly did not belong to her, then she turns her gaze back onto Theod. “Oh, these. They are indeed, darling.” She leans down, auburn hair falling in curtains around her face and ticking the skin of Theod’s neck as she moves her lips close to his ear. “And I told you, didn’t I? You’re allowed to call me by my real name when we’re alone like this.”

“R-right.” Theod swallows again. Has the room suddenly gotten… hotter? That would certainly explain the sweating. “M-my apologies, Alina. Old habits, you know…”

“Mhm.” Alina giggles as she straightens up. “But I should be the one apologizing to you for taking your robes… if you like, I can go take them off for you.”

Theod’s eyes go wide. If his face wasn’t red before, it most certainly is now. “No, no, that’s quite alright--”

“Ah, right. I should let _you_ take them off.”

Theod sputters. “Th-that’s not at all what I--!”

“Oh, but not here, of course. I don’t have anything on underneath, and I’d hate for someone to see me through the window…”

Theod highly doubts anyone is up and about to see her at this hour, but he doesn’t get a chance to tell her so; Alina silences him by leaning down and kissing him gently. She wraps her arms around Theod’s neck and tilts her head to the side a touch, just to get closer to him, but the kiss itself is chaste - just a taste of what she undoubtedly has in store for him later.

“You’d better hurry up and finish your work for the night,” Alina whispers against Theod’s lips as she pulls back from them. “I’m going to go pour myself a glass of wine and wait for you in bed. Don’t take too long, or I might just fall asleep.” She laughs and lightly kisses Theod’s forehead. “And we don’t want _that_ , do we? Not when you’ve been working so hard… Dedication like that deserves a reward.”

Theod takes a deep breath. He takes Mouse’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly before she steps back, away from his hold. “I’ll be there shortly, Alina, my dear.”

“See to it that you are.”

Theod smiles as his lover turns around and leaves the room, his robes swishing elegantly behind her. He lingers to watch the empty doorframe a moment more before turning back to his manuscript and slamming it shut.

His life’s work can wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
